A Perfect Date in Hell
by CrotakuShinobi
Summary: Charlie is nervous about her first date with Vaggie. Her mom gives her a bit of advice.


**A Perfect Date in Hell**

To say that Charlie was nervous was a horrible understatement. She almost didn't want to get out of her room because just thinking about something going wrong was enough to make her freeze in place.

It was weird for her. She never really felt like this before. She's been on dates before, she dated before and while her ex-boyfriend wasn't the best, ok he was kind of an asshole, but she had previous experience with relationships.

And yet here she was, in her room, all dressed up in a black and red tux, hair tied into a pony tail, ready to go but at the same time wanting to cancel.

She liked Vaggie, she really did. And she didn't want to mess it up.

"Charlie darling?" Lilith entered her room.

"Hey mom." Charlie sat down on her bed and looked out the window at the red tinted world she lived in.

"What's got you so sad? Don't you have a date to do to?" Her mother sat down beside her and put a hand on her back.

"Yes." Charlie's sounded almost annoyed.

"I thought you liked this girl." Lilith knew her daughter liked Vaggie from the way she talked about her to her and Lucifer.

"I do! That's the problem. I really like her and I'm nervous I'm gonna fuck this up. I don't want that mom." she seemed so small when she spoke and a wave of sadness washed over Charlie's face.

"Oh darling, it'll be alright." Lilith hugged her daughter, "You're the most precious little demon in Hell. I know she'll like you.", this seemed to make Charlie smile.

"Thanks mom." Charlie hugged her mom back.

"And if she doesn't you can always have you father get rid of her for hurting your feelings. Or you can use your succubus powers on her." Lilith laughed.

"Mom! You know I would never do that! I don't need my powers, I have my natural good looks and charm!" Charlie stood up and held her head up high.

"That's my girl. You'll knock her off her feet." Lilith steeped out of Charlie's room, her daughter following closely behind her.

On their way to the door they ran into Lucifer. He ran up to his daughter and hugged her.

"My infernal princess! Don't you look amazing! You're gonna make this girl fall head over heals for you I'm sure!" Lucifer let go of his daughter and went to stand next to his wife.

"Thanks dad." Charlie smiled and just as she was about to say something the doorbell rang.

"Oh that must be her now, go on darling open the door." Lilith said with a smile.

Charlie took a deep breath and walked over to the door. She hesitated for a few moments then opened the door.

She gasped. Vaggie was dressed in a nice black dress that fit her perfectly. Charlie thought she looked good before but the way she looked now made her feel really warm on the inside.

"Hey Princess. Like my dress?" Vaggie smiled at her date and looked her up and down.

"Yeah... Its beautiful. You look really good." Charlie smiled back.

"You look pretty hot yourself." Vaggie winked and Charlie felt herself blushing and looked away briefly.

"Well hello there, little girl.", if Charlie were anyone else that voice would send chills down her spine, however she was more than used to her dad's sweet, yet haunting tone.

She looked behind her and saw her parents.

"I'm Lucifer, I rule over this wretched place. And I will be the one to end you're existence should you hurt my daughter. Am I clear?" Lucifer's eyes glowed red as he spoke.

Vaggie gulped, "Uh, yeah. Understood.", while she was never the one to be easily scared or intimidated she knew better than to question the King of Hell.

"Oh ignore him little one. He's only scary until you get to know him." Lilith put one hand on her husband's cheek and have him a little kiss, which seemed to melt away Lucifer's murderous aura.

Vaggie was amazed that someone could have such control over someone like Lucifer.

"I'm Lilith. Queen of Hell and the creator of Succubi and Incubui. Also Charlie's mother and the one you should be afraid of if you break her heart." Lilith had a very pretty smile while she talked, but her words alone were enough to let Vaggie know she's no joke.

A few moments passed in compete silence.

"Ok, well we'll be on our way. I'll see you both later. I love you!" Charlie grabbed Vaggie's hand and lead her to the car.

"We love you too sweetie!" Lucifer shouted after their daughter.

Sitting in the car Charlie exhaled and looked at Vaggie apologeticly, "I'm sorry about them. They can be a bit... overprotective. Especially when it comes to me dating." Charlie laughed nervously.

"It's fine. They care about you, that's normal I suppose. They scared the afterlife from the though." Vaggie smiled.

Charlie laughed at that and Vaggie joined her happy that she could make her laugh like that.

"So where are we going?" Vaggie asked when they finally stopped laughing.

"I'm taking you to my family restaurant, usually use it for family occasions or important meetings, but my parents allowed me to take you there tonight." Charlie looked very proud of what she said

"Your family owns a restaurant?" Vaggie was surprised, weren't they royalty why would they need a restaurant?

"We own everything in Hell. But this place is one of a kind." Charlie explained and chuckled.

"Right. Ok." Vaggie shrugged and now felt kinda stupid for doubting that the royal family would have their own VIP restaurant.

After a few minutes of driving they arrived to the restaurant. Charlie steeped out first and offered Vaggie her hand which she took. Charlie really hopped Vaggie couldn't feel how nervous she was.

"Ah Princes Charlotte, we've been expecting you your darkness." A lanky demon with horns and long black hair, dressed in a fancy suit welcomed them. "Princess if you and your date would follow me please."

There were some demons that Vaggie found suspicious and even threw a spear at one when he was staring at them too long and making suggestive hand gestures, but they arrived at their table and Charlie assured her that everyone here is harmless. If only to her family and those they bring here.

It seemed that almost as soon as they sat down a waiter showed up with drinks.

"Here you go ladies, his royal highness King Lucifer and her highness Queen Lilith love this drink. Please be sure to... enjoy." the demon smiled and just as quickly as he appeared he vanished.

The liquid was red but it didn't really smell like alcohol. Charlie saw a red apple in the bottle from which the drink was poured and took her glass to smell the drink. Her eyes widened and she looked as Vaggie. She was just about to drink it when Vaggie stopped her.

"No! Stop!" she grabbed her hand and almost made Vaggie spill the drink.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Vaggie sounded angry but more concerned since the Princess seemed uncomfortable.

"That drink. It's called the "Forbidden Fruit of Eden", its... one of the most powerful aphrodisiacs in Hell." Charlie was blushing as she spoke.

"What?!" Vaggie threw the glass into a wall.

"I'm sorry. My parents must have put them up to this. I'm sure it was only a joke but... I can't let you drink that on our first date. Or any date... if... if you don't want to. It tasted good though, but it would be too much for you." Charlie looked down and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"You've had it before?" Vaggie sounded almost sad.

Charlie's eyes widened, "Not for the reason you think! I'm half Succubus, aphrodisiacs don't really work on me. I just wanted to see how it tasted." Charlie hoped Vaggie wouldn't think she's not telling the truth.

"Oh. Sorry for jumping to conclusions." Vaggie let out a small laugh but then smirked, "You're a half Succubus huh? Planing on using your powers on me Princess? Is that why you didn't let me drink that? Having plans for later?" Vaggie winked.

"No! I would never use my powers on you. Unless you want me too, but this is only our first date, it wouldn't be appropriate for us to..." Charlie was blushing and she looked away.

Vaggie laughed, "Who would have thought that the Princess of Hell was so chivalrous? You're really something special you know that!"

"Oh... well thank you Vaggie." Charlie was still blushing and still nervous but this wasn't going as horribly as she thought it would.

Food arrived soon after. They ate, talked, joked and had a pretty good time.

They were on their way to Charlie's family castle when Vaggie broke the silence.

"So what would happen?" she asked looking at Charlie, "If you used your powers on me?"

"Oh. Well I don't really know. I never used them on someone before. At least not my Succubus powers. From what my mom told me it would just make you... more into me I guess? Assuming you're into me! In case you aren't it would make you attracted to me so we could..." Charlie trailed off and looked outside.

"Have sex?" Vaggie said smirking.

"Yeah." Charlie sighed and laughed a bit.

"So if I were already attracted to you, then it would just be more enjoyable?" Vaggie slid a bit closer to Charlie as she spoke.

Charlie looked at her wide eyed, "Yeah, that's more or less how it works."

"I can't wait to try it then. Although I think sex with you would be more than amazing, so I doubt there will be a need for your powers." Vaggie sat into Charlie's lap as she spoke.

"I... I...uh..." Charlie struggled with her words as her nervousness hit her again full force.

"That will have to wait however. Like you said, this is only our first date." She leaned down and gave Charlie a little peck on the cheek before getting off her lap.

Charlie was so caught up in Vaggie that she didn't realize she was in front of her home. She got out of the car and turned to face Vaggie, "I had a really good time. I was really, really nervous about this, but it was really nice. I would love to see you again soon."

"I'd love to see you soon as well Princess. How about as soon as tomorrow? You said your family has a huge library. I like books, how about we go there, read some books, hang out, drink some coffee and whatnot?" Vaggie smiled at her from the car and she was already picturing Charlie reading a book while curled up against her.

"I'd love that. See you tomorrow then." Charlie waved goodbye to her as the car drove off.

She entered her home and she didn't even have the chance to close the door before her parents said, "So how did it go?!"


End file.
